


A Perfect Getaway

by MiniShimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Military Background, Oral Sex, Shunk, background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi
Summary: Try as many times as he might, Shiro couldn't find anyone he could relate to or consider dating material. At moments, he thought that maybe it was him - discharged with PTSD and a bionic arm, but Keith reassured him that it wasn't. Tired, he's coaxed into visiting Lance and his family out of state to relax and try to have some fun.He didn't realize that it included meeting one hell of a man.





	A Perfect Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Shunk in this world, and I am here to fix this.
> 
> Magical anime betas: betas [abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/profile) and [godsensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei)

To begin with, Shiro didn't really have much to go on ever since his Honorable Discharge five years ago. This was around the same time Keith, his best friend, met Lance and started to date him. Shiro felt bad that he couldn’t express more happiness for his best friend. Coming out of his shell (and finally pulling his head out of his ass) to ask Lance out on a date was a big deal. But there were a few things that Shiro really needed to focus on in order for his life to move forward - such as recovering from a nearly fatal injury, along with losing his right arm and trying to cope with severe PTSD from being a prisoner of war.

Now, years later, Keith and Lance are still together, but have yet to settle on a good wedding date, while Shiro has been able to regain a rather off kilter sense of normalcy.

Since that included repeated failed attempts at dating, Shiro was firmly convinced that his life was destined for failure.

He did make one change: he moved in with Keith, when Lance moved back to his family home in Miami to aid his mother in looking after his gravely ill father. Shiro was blown away at how understanding Keith was about the situation, and that the effort made on both ends to keep in touch with each other every other day, by Skype and other messaging options, was rather admirable.

Lance and Keith were inseparable. Distance was nothing to them.

When Lance moved, Keith jumped on the opportunity to take Shiro in and spend much needed time with his friend. Shiro didn't want to be a burden at first, but Keith drove a very convincing argument (Keith wasn't above embarrassing Shiro to get his way, Shiro learned that the hard way when they were kids) and he moved in.

The first four months have been great, and Shiro found it incredibly endearing to see the way Keith and Lance spoke and entertained each through various means of technology. It warmed his heart to see his friends so happy with each other.

But it also broke his heart to know that he didn't have someone to be excited about and share the promise of forever with.

Frankly, it fucking sucked.

Shiro continued to try dating, much to the encouragement of his friends, but it was either too awkward or a waste of time. Whenever he mentioned that he was in the military and was Honorably Discharged, it would turn into one of two things: a weird and rather awkward silence would cover them like a thick blanket, or the other person was too into themselves, speaking in excitement about their own lives and rarely asking much about him in return.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right places, Shiro," Keith tried to offer, and Shiro shook his head and shrugged.

He tried just doing hookups, but those usually leave him feeling even more lonely than usual.

Besides, most people always assumed that he was a top - an alpha if you will, and he never really had much of an opportunity to explore letting someone else take over for once.

Frankly, he was tired of it and he was ready to hang the towel.

Keith decided to go and visit his baby because it was too damn long to be away from the love of his life. ("He's the fire in my heart, Shiro." "Keith, please stop.") Plus, they needed something to do for the summer anyway.

So they packed up their bags and hopped onto a plane for Miami.

 

 ----

 

Three hours and a nearly lost suitcase later, they finally arrived at Miami International. They picked up their bags and turned to leave, but their only sign of warning was a shout of Keith's name before Keith was tackled by a blur of blue.

" _Whoa- Lance!_ " Keith wheezed out and Shiro realized that it's Lance in his scrubs, holding onto his fiancé like a leech, and screaming like a madman in happiness.

Shiro was unable to hold back a giggle as Lance poked him in his ribs and pulled him into a bear hug by way of greeting.

"Shiro, I missed your face!" Lance practically squealed, and Shiro voiced similar sentiments.

"Lance, we just saw each other over Skype last night,” he said, and laughed at Lance's fake pout.

"You know it's not the same, you loser,” he huffed, and poked Shiro again. "Okay, but tell me how your flight went, guys!" he piped up, grabbing Keith's carry-on and entwining his fingers with his fiancé. Shiro felt a pang in his chest, but shoved it aside to follow his friends out to Lance's car, giving him updates on his own life.

Shiro immediately made himself comfortable in the back seat, while Keith buckled in up front and Lance drove off.

Lance chatted a mile a minute while he drove them all to his family compound, wanting to hear everything and anything that happened when he wasn’t on Skype with the both of them. Of course Keith told him that Shiro still wasn't successful in finding anybody, and Shiro scowled at his best friend as Lance huffed.

"I honestly don't see how. You're an incredible person, Shiro!"

"It could just mean that I'm not ready for anything serious, Lance," Shiro answered, unable to help the light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Or you're just not meeting the right people… It could also be that you just live in the wrong place for what you're looking for," Keith answered, surprise sage advice springing up when people around him least expected it. Shiro would think that he would get used to that, but it never failed to surprise him.

"You managed to find Lance," Shiro countered, and the car went silent for a moment. Then Keith spoke up again.

"Well, I just happened to be at the right place, at the right time,” he said softly, blushing furiously as Lance gave a loud coo and Shiro reached over to pinch his best friend's cheek. “Quit it,” he said, with a playful swat.

"Either way, Shiro," Lance chirped, and Shiro caught him reaching over to link fingers with Keith over the automatic stick shift - his heart _hurt_ \- "You're okay. Alone or with someone, you are an amazing man, and the world is just happy enough to have you here."

Leave it to Lance to make the mood much better than before. Shiro coughed out an embarrassed laugh, and nodded with burning cheeks.

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said, and the younger man beamed at him from the rear view mirror.

" _No hay problema, mi amigo!_ "

Shiro fell into a comfortable silence as Lance took over the conversation. His friend's voice washed over him like calming white noise and he felt at ease with himself over the fact that he was away from the weird hustle and bustle of Chicago, and in an entirely new environment (well, not entirely - he was stationed in Tampa a while back, but it obviously wasn't for leisure). Maybe Keith was right: aa new city was perhaps an opportunity to reinvigorate himself and maybe keep looking for love.

...Or just live his best life.

He glanced out the window, observing the ever-changing scenery and gazing wistfully at the shift of colors in the sky, vibrant hues signalling the transition of day. He nearly dozed off at the comforting sight, nodding off slightly before Lance announced their arrival in his neighborhood of Little Havana.

Shiro blinked and was bombarded with buildings covered in colorful murals of Cuba's history and pride, as well as comfortable and vibrant bodegas dotting every other corner of the streets. From his open window, Shiro could smell a mixture of mouthwatering meals being grilled up in open spaced restaurants - many of which he recognized thanks to Lance's culinary skills. His ears zeroed in to the blood pumping music that filtered the humid air.

He smiled at the drastic - yet comfortable - differences between his home and here. Sure, Chicago had its many interesting and vibrant neighborhoods (although many have been changed because of the ever friendly tides of Gentrification), but it's something else entirely to experience such vibrant cultures in a city that’s so different. Especially when the city's vast majority of the populace were an entirely different ethnicity altogether.

He kept his eyes peeled and nose glued to the window as Lance pointed out various historical buildings, giving a little bit of a tour guide lesson as they cruised through the streets. Soon enough, Lance turned into a few quieter side streets until he reached a driveway, lined with bushes, that led them to a spot with several other cars.

"Home sweet home, y'all!" Lance exclaimed, turning off the engine and throwing the door open. He hopped out and quickly made his way to the trunk to take out Shiro and Keith's luggage. Keith got out as well and was bickering with Lance about who would carry what.

"Babe, it's fine," Shiro heard Lance's exasperated huff as he pulled out a maroon, wheeled duffel. Shiro opened his door and stood up to take in the humid air and the driveway they were in. As he observed earlier, Lance parked behind two rows of other cars, suspecting that at least half of them belonged to the people who lived here. His eyes trailed a walkway that disappeared behind a gate between the garage and another solid building that he assumed was the main house. He glanced over to his two friends and rolled his eyes at their standoff.

"Dude, let go of the bag," Keith gritted out, and Lance sneered at his fiancé's face.

"You're my _guest_ , I am _supposed_ to take your shit and bring it in for you."

"You're not the help."

Lance took a deep breath. "Keith, we went _over_ this. I was raised to be courteous and accommodating to my _guests,_ " he made a wild gesture between the two, "and you and Shiro are my _guests._ " He took a deep breath, and said, "So, _let me be courteous, you mullethead!_ "

Keith opened his mouth to retaliate, but Shiro lifted his natural hand and gently smacked Keith upside his head.

"Keith, let Lance practice his manners,” he said, ignoring Keith's protest and shouldering his backpack. "It's not a big deal, dude."

Lance stuck his tongue out at his pouting fiancé, but quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let me take care of you, my love," he said gently, and Keith blushed. "C'mon, let's go see my family."

They trekked down the path until they entered a rather large courtyard with a few connecting homes surrounding the open space. Beautiful flowers and shrubbery surrounded the area in small groups, framing the paths that led from the doors of the bungalows to the center. Right in the middle were several picnic tables lined up next to each other along one side, while leaving enough space for… anything, really.

There were three women moving about the tables, setting plates and bowls of what Shiro assumed to be food. Lance called out to them and they responded by swarming the group.

"Mama! You remember Keith!" Lance exclaimed, addressing a short, slightly round woman with light brown hair up in a bun. It didn't appear that Lance took after her in terms of physical features, but the one thing that was undeniably _Lance_ , were her kind, deep blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ah, yes! Keith, so wonderful to see you again, _mijo_." She opened her arms and Keith fell right into her warm hug with a show of familiarity he only shared with people he was very comfortable with.

"It's great to see you again too, Clara."

Lance then introduced Shiro and the woman pulled the taller man into a very tight embrace. He did _not_ anticipate her strength, but he supposed it came with the territory of raising a large family.

" _Dios mio_ , such a handsome friend!" she exclaimed, effectively making Shiro blush a furious hue of red.

"And you're quite lovely yourself, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you. Lance has told me so much about you," Shiro managed to get out, despite his warm face.

She waved him off with a musical laugh - another trait Lance surely inherited. "Oh stop it, you're just being nice. And I'm sure he has, that boy is such a chatterbox." She gestured towards the younger women flanking her, and said, "These two are my daughter and niece, Veronica and Marisol."

The two women greeted them amiably. The one Clara addressed as her daughter was as tall as Lance, and bore a striking resemblance. One could even say that they were twins, if it wasn't for the fact that Lance told him that she was the oldest of his siblings.

“I’d introduce you to my dad, but he’s undergoing treatment right now.” Lance said with a sad smile. Keith wrapped his arm around him, and Veronica clicked her tongue softly.

“You know Pop is a fighter, he’ll be okay.” She said in a kind voice. Shiro could tell that she was a very attentive older sister. Clara sighed and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“No sadness! You know he’d swat both of your behinds if he saw you like this, especially in front of our guests!” She placed her hands onto her hips. “Help me get this place ready for dinner!”

The rest of the evening was pretty much a whirlwind of activity. He greeted the rest of Lance's family - all of who were incredibly welcoming, chattering in excitement at seeing Keith again, and welcoming Shiro into their fold.

 

\----

 

Lance led Shiro and Keith to a tiny bungalow that used to be owned by Lance's uncle, but now belonged to him. It was one bedroom, and before Lance could apologize for the accommodations, Shiro made a beeline to the foldout couch and already started to unpack his belongings.

"Oh, well... you sure adjust quickly," Lance said with an amused smile, and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You forget that I'm military, Lance."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance waved him off and trailed after Keith, seeing that his fiancé had correctly guessed where their bedroom was. Shiro pulled out the mattress from the couch and set his things up to get ready for bed. After everyone took turns using the bathroom (more like Shiro waiting for Lance and Keith to stop fucking around), they bade each other good night and Shiro fell right into profound sleep.

The next day, Lance announced that he had the next three days off and intended to show Keith and Shiro around town starting that day. Shiro was down for it, and Keith went back into the bedroom to grab something before they left. Shiro and Lance continued to catch up and chat for a bit before Lance paused and made a face.

"Ugh, Keith, I thought you got rid of that thing," Lance whined to his fiancé. Shiro raised an eyebrow and glanced back to see Keith in nothing but a snapback, red muscle tee, swimming trunks of the same color… and a bright red fanny pack, with yellow and black geometrical shapes plastered all over. Shiro's face lit up and he hopped off his seat at the kitchen counter and dug into his bag by the couch-bed. His eyes landed on what he was looking for and he pulled it out with a shout:

" _Yes!_ " he yelled, holding up a very similar looking fanny pack, only black with red and blue geometrical shapes.

" _You're joking,_ " Lance said with dismay. Shiro only grinned at him and shuffled to snap on the bag around his waist. He dug into the bag again to pull out his snapback.

"Introducing...," he began jamming the thing onto his head and throwing his hands up like an excited child. " _The Fanny Pack Bros!_ " he screamed in unison with Keith, mirroring his stance. They then began to strike various bodybuilder poses that quickly turned into references towards _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure._ Laughter bubbled up from Lance's throat, and warmth spread through Shiro's body as his friend giggled hysterically at their antics.

"Oh my god, I missed living with you guys," Lance wheezed between laughs, and Keith giggled in between posing.

"Alright, guys, let's eat so we can go!" Lance practically yelled in excitement and they got their things ready and went to the courtyard to join the rest of the family for breakfast. Shiro said his good mornings and scarfed down a very delicious meal, chatting it up with one of Lance's younger cousins in the meantime. The trio then finished up, bade their farewell, and piled into Lance's car for their day adventure.

The first place Lance drove them to was a small bakery that sat on the side of a semi-busy road, right on the shore of the beach. He pulled into a mostly empty parking lot, a couple of spots away from two people hunched over under the hood of a mustard colored truck.

"Hunk! Shay!" Lance called out, jumping out of the car before Keith and Shiro had a chance to even unbuckle themselves.

Both people looked up in time and shouted Lance's name with equal enthusiasm.

The person named Shay was a beautiful young woman with thick curly hair in a braid down her back, dark skin, with a sports bra and jean shorts. She was rather tall and muscular, and very cute.

Shiro’s arousal spiked up rapidly as he laid eyes on the guy named Hunk, and blurted out, "Hold me down and fuck me into oblivion."

"Jesus, Shiro, I'm _right here,_ " Keith said with a loud sigh, and Shiro couldn't even bring himself to feel sorry.

Hunk was bigger than Shay, albeit slightly shorter. He had long, thick curls as well, pulled up into a bun on the top of his head. He was sporting a yellow tank top that did nothing to hide the collection of colorful tattoos that covered his arms… his thick, muscled arms. His eyes were a beautiful shade of a honey brown that Shiro could picture himself melting in. A strong jaw and a cute upturned nose kept Shiro rooted to his spot.

"Good morning, Lance!"

His _voice_.

It was pure joy vocalized and Shiro has never felt more at ease with his surroundings.

"Shiro, dude, you're drooling."

Shiro snapped to attention at Keith's hiss, and he reached up to touch his jaw. Sure enough, there was drool from the corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away as Keith approached the trio. Shiro followed, and Lance formally introduced the two to him and Hunk quickly pulled Shiro into a bone crushing (and inducing) hug.

"Welcome to Miami! Glad to finally meet you, man!" Hunk exclaimed jovially, holding Shiro away to get a good look at him. Finally meet? Lance must have spoken about him in front of this giant hunk of a man before.

Shiro was silently sending his thanks to his friends for blessing him, when his thoughts strayed to the hands that were holding him, and wow— those were big, _strong_ gripping hands. Shiro gazed back up at Hunk, who spoke to him with excitement, but none of the words registered as Shiro's vision pigeon-holed to Hunk's lips.

His full, beautiful, thick lips.

The kind of lips Shiro could already envision around his cock.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off with a wheeze from Lance, and Shiro managed to turn his head towards the couple and Shay. They all held varying expressions of amusement - and embarrassment, on Keith's part.

"Dude, I think you just broke my best friend," Keith said jokingly, raising an eyebrow. Lance laughed harder and Shay giggled, as Shiro's face turned a bright red.

"What? Oh no! Dude, I'm so sorry!" Hunk nearly bellowed and Shiro shook his head, while trying to break out of his daze. It was hard to when the object of his desire was holding him with holding him with a pair of hands that had enough force to bend him over and pin him down on the spot, and damn it.

"What? No, you're fine. It's okay, really. I'm fine. Perfect," Shiro rambled, feeling stupid.

"You sure? It looks like you're about to have a heat stroke," Hunk said, all concerned, shooting the sniggering trio an exasperated look.

"A-ah, yeah!" Shiro's voice nearly came out as a squeak. "I'm fine."

He felt _more_ than stupid.

Hunk just gave him a dubious look, but released him, muttering, "Alright, if you insist."

Hunk then told everyone to give him and Shay some time to go and freshen up so they could join in on the adventure. Lance went with them to meet up with Hunk's mom inside the bakery. As soon as they went in, Keith rounded on Shiro.

"Dude, you got it _so_ bad."

Shiro sighed. "This isn't like me, Keith. He's… so attractive and I clearly had no idea how to process that information very well."

"Yeah, no shit," Keith said with a snort. "Well, if anything, I'd say go for it."

"Keith, I don't think—"

"Shut up and do it. Heaven knows how long you've needed the right person in your life to flip it upside down. Just give it a shot."

Shiro just huffed fondly at his younger best friend. He might have been right.

Lance, Shay, and Hunk exited the store, looking a little fresher (definitely less motor oil on their faces) and ready to go. It was decided that they were going to take Hunk’s truck, as it was bigger and allowed for more room for the three heavy set people of the group.

Hunk and Shay occupied the front seats, while Shiro, Lance, and Keith took up the back with some room in between themselves, although Lance and Keith were glued to each other's sides like lovebirds.

With each spot they traveled to and visited, they constantly switched up the seating arrangement to keep their dynamic interesting and fun. It was finally Shiro's turn to sit upfront beside Hunk, and from the drive from restaurant to the beach front, Shiro was a nervous wreck. He was unable to keep his mind out of the gutter about the man driving beside him. At one point, Shiro glanced down at the large hand covering the stick shift and felt his cock stir at the sight.

He quickly placed his arm over his crotch, trying to be casual about it.

He willed his oncoming erection to go down, but it didn't help that his mind began to become occupied with dirty images of Hunk’s fingers covering his dick, playing with his foreskin, and his other hand inserting his thick digits into his asshole, stretching him open for the fuck of a lifetime.

Then Shiro began to imagine just how big Hunk was, pressing down on his arousal just as-- "I see the beach, guys, I see it!"

Lance's excitement always rivaled a child's, and Shiro was thankful for that mood killer.

Hunk parked his machine and they trekked to a rather reclusive spot on the beach.

Everyone set up and stripped down to their bathing suits. Shiro opted for his swimming trunks and muscle tee, obviously more comfortable with this state of undress than just his shorts. Shiro didn't actually feel _too_ self-conscious about his body, or his scars and prosthetic. But for him, it was more of a safe buffer against...well anything really.

Shay was racing with Lance and Keith was off on his own collecting sea shells - a hobby Lance got him into a couple of years back. Shiro sat under the umbrella, perfectly content with seeing his friends play under the sun. And Hunk… approached him and plopped himself right next to Shiro.

"Hey!"

"Uh, hey, Hunk. Why aren't you out there with everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same thing, dude," Hunk said with an amused huff. "You don't seem the type to just sit and observe." Shiro caught Hunk taking a look at his thighs and he couldn't help but blush.

They started to chat and the next thing he knew, he learned that Hunk was the youngest of five kids, an uncle of about fifteen, soon to be sixteen, nieces and nephews. He also learned how Hunk and Lance met and how quickly they were glued at the hip from a small age.

"Okay, so I am a very nosy motherfucker," Hunk began with a bit of a smirk on his lips, and Shiro was interested in why, "and I'm going to ask you where on _Earth_ did you get that _badass_ prosthesis?"

At this, Shiro just blinked at him in surprise. Then laughter bubbled up and took over his entire being. He knew for a fact that Hunk was giving him a weird look (it seemed almost fond, but Shiro didn't think that was the case), but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Hunk, I just - no one has ever asked about my arm like that." Shiro was finally able to calm down and get those words out. He flushed at the proud expression on Hunk's face and a giggle escaped his lips.

"So, what about the arm? Don't keep me waiting, man."

"Alright, alright... I was in the military, specifically the Air Force," Shiro explained, and his cheeks warmed again at the sight of Hunk lighting up again.

"No fucking way, military man?" Hunk clenched his fists in excitement. "How long did you serve? Where were you stationed? I've got family in the Marines, so forgive the excitement."

"It's alright, I appreciate it!" Shiro reassured his new friend, and gave him details about his enlistment, his tours, and even the accident that gave him his bionic arm. He admitted that he ultimately wanted to be an astronaut, but he highly doubted that it was ever going to happen.

"Hey, don't count yourself out just yet," Hunk supplied with a gentle smile and a light bump with his arm - Shiro's face turned bright red. "You can still work for NASA behind the curtain. Even be on the research team! You got this, man!"

Shiro couldn't help but laugh, his chest warming. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hunk."

 

\---- 

 

By sunset, everyone was beat and ready to have dinner. Shiro and Hunk learned more about each other in the few hours they talked than any date Shiro had ever been on.

Hunk was more than the babe he envisioned taking control of the bedroom - he was incredibly kind, funny, intelligent, and a man who went by the beat of his own drum, so to speak. Needless to say, Shiro was digging him more than he expected, and that… was a bit of a problem.

They headed back to the bakery parking lot so that Lance could retrieve his car. Keith joined him, but Shiro was _strongly_ encouraged to ride with Hunk and Shay. Shiro squinted at his best friends' innocent expressions and re-joined Hunk and Shay without another word. They all drive back to the Espinosa Family Compound and Shiro is once again surrounded by loud music, joyful banter, and plenty of food to gain weight from.

Almost immediately after he sat down, Hunk sat next to him and they continued to enjoy each other's company. He had no idea if that was a good thing, but he was trying not to question it so much and just go with it. Every time he looked away from Hunk, he would spot Keith or Lance quickly looking away - or Lance blatantly grinning at him (or Hunk, he could just be being silly with his best friend). It was… weird, but not unsettling. He knew his friends meant well, but he tried not to think too much about it. He noticed that even Clara and her sisters were encouraging him and that was… an issue. Was he so obvious?

Regardless, he had a great time with Hunk and bit his lip to hold back a whine when it was getting late and Hunk announced that it was time for him and Shay to go home. Shiro nodded and stood up to walk him and Shay to Hunk’s truck. He waited for the two to say their goodbyes to everyone, while blatantly ignoring Lance and Keith's frantic gestures to get Hunk's number. He then followed his new friends to the vehicle, and before Hunk got in, however, he turned around and -

"Hey, uh, tell you what... give me your number and I'll give you a call about tomorrow, yeah?"

Shiro blinked in surprise as his brain stuttered.

"Unless you don't wanna hang out..." Hunk sounded unsure and Shiro quickly snapped out of it.

"O-oh, of course! Sure!" His cell phone number tumbled out of his lips and he felt his phone vibrate and chime with the sound of a text message. Hunk winked as Shay tiredly waved goodbye, and Shiro motioned back with burning cheeks.

As he watched them pull out, he couldn't help but feel giddy and kinda turned on, because he had just gotten the number of the hottest man he had ever met.

He stepped back into the courtyard to see only a few members of the family cleaning up. He offered to help, but was ultimately chased away to get some proper rest. He bade everyone a good night and headed towards Lance's bungalow. He made a beeline to his bag by the couch to get ready for bed, and Lance appeared at the bedroom door.

"Hey, did you get his number?" he asked, crossing his arms, "Cause if not, I'm gonna have to talk to that big lug later."

Shiro laughed and nodded, the blush reappearing on his cheeks. "Yeah. He said he was gonna text me in the morning about hanging out, or something." At this, Lance lit up and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Great! Keith!" Lance shouted back into the room. "Did you hear? Hunk and Shiro are gonna hang out tomorrow!"

"Oh, they exchanged numbers? Good! Then maybe Shiro can stop pining after him and actually _do_ something about it."

Lance guffawed at Keith's blatant statement as Shiro sputtered and his face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. He huffed and buried his nose back into his stuff to get ready for the night, and this time Keith was the one to approach him.

"Oh, Keith what's—" he stopped abruptly as Keith shoved a small package onto his chest. Curious, he looked down to see that the pack was… Ear plugs? He glanced back up with a raised eyebrow at Keith's red face, and immediately understood why. He barked out a laugh and Keith just stormed off to his equally amused fiancé.

 

\---- 

 

A few hours in, Shiro was unable to sleep. His mind kept a firm grip on the vision of Hunk and refused to let go. He couldn't stop thinking about those muscles, moving in a way that brought his tattoos to life right on his deep, beautiful brown skin.

His musings trailed further, into those deep honey eyes burning with desire, as Hunk’s large hands roam Shiro's torso, gripping his hips and holding him down.

His skin felt hot against the sticky heat of the Miami air, and deep warmth spread slowly up his spine and infiltrated his head. He glanced down at the tent his cock made against the thin sheet, and he huffed in frustration.

He knew that he would be unable to will it away so easily or get rid of his erection by any other means without making noise.

... Fuck it.

He removed the sheet and pulls down his shorts, his dick springing free into the hot air. He palmed himself with his natural hand and hissed at the contact. He wanted to get rid of this soon, but knew that was unlikely, especially with his ears picking up the sounds of his friends trying to mask their own moaning in the other room. He was sure that no one else outside of this little home could hear them, but Shiro was not as lucky.

But it helped.

He should feel guilty, he thought, as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, spreading his legs wider and inserting his metal fingers into his ass. But he just couldn't stop.

He evened his breathing, keeping himself quiet as he fingered himself, and played around with the foreskin on the head of his cock. Tremors traveled beneath his skin as the white-hot heat of his orgasm began to pool in the depths of his abdomen. His mind supplied him with images of Hunk’s hands holding him down, covering his neck with his own plush lips, and Hunk’s thick cock dragging itself in and out, in and out, _inandout_ —

He gave a slight and high pitched whimper as his orgasm enveloped him, hard and everlasting, as white streaks of cum coated his torso, shirt and sheets.

He rode it out on his fingers and he gave himself a moment to regain his breath before removing himself from within, and settled on his back quietly. He focused on his breathing, until he was interrupted by a sharp cry from the room. He cursed himself at not putting in the earplugs and he found himself glancing back down at his re-awakening dick.

Fuck, his body was ready for another round.

Well, he wasn't very satisfied the first time around... Hunk wasn't actually there.

Damn.

The next morning, Shiro was trying not to blush in front of his two friends chatting animatedly at the breakfast table. It didn't help that he tried to sneak off earlier that morning to secretly wash away evidence of his debauchery, when Lance's mother intercepted him and took the blankets away with a very knowing look.

His phone vibrated and it was a text from Hunk.

 

**[07:15] Hunk**

_Hey Shiro!_

_I hope you slept well._

_I had a great time meeting and hanging out._

_Will you be good to do it again today? Just you and me this time. :)_

 

Shiro exhaled with excitement and bit his lip. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, but he hesitated. He didn't know what held him back, but Lance clearing his throat startled him out of his reverie and he blinked owlishly at the lovebirds giving him pointed looks of varying modes of amusement.

"What?" He said a little too loudly, and Keith snorted. 

"That was Hunk, wasn't it?" Lance wheedled with a little grin, and Shiro's blush answered his question. "It's okay Shiro, he texted me as soon as he got home last night and I gave him permission to take you out."

Keith laughed this time, as Shiro squinted at him.

"I'm not a teenager, Lance."

"No, but you're my guest. Besides, Hunk is a perfect gentleman! Like, his level of proper can rival yours sometimes, so you know you're in good hands." He placed his hands onto his hips, and Shiro immediately noticed that he was channeling his mother in that moment.

He had really interesting friends.

"Okay but, it's not like we're going on a date or anything."

"Aren’t you, though?" Keith jumped in this time. "What would be harmful in taking you out on a date?"

"We just met!" Shiro started to protest. "I don't know if this is his way of being nice or—"

"Shiro, _calmate, por favor_!" Lance threw his hands up in a placating manner. "Dude, we're just teasing. I just think Hunk wants to get to know you better, that's all. He likes you as a friend, maybe even more? I have no idea what he is looking for right now, but it doesn't hurt to give him a chance to be in your life, no?"

He had a point, and Shiro took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, I guess hanging out with him won't be the end of the world, right?"

Lance cheered. "Yes! Keith and I will take our Best Men roles very seriously."

Keith choked on his smoothie and Shiro just _flushed_.

"L-Lance! You don't just say that!" Keith sputtered out.

"And why not? Did you not see the sparks fly whenever they interacted? How can you not think that they are made for each other?" Lance argued back and at this point they started to argue in two very different languages while Shiro huffed a laugh and glanced back down at his phone, where Hunk's text awaited an answer.

He nodded, fingers poised on the cell phone.

**[07:20] Shiro**

_Good morning, Hunk!_

_I slept great, actually, thanks for asking._

_I hope you did too._

_I had fun too, and I would love to hang out with you again._

_Can we meet up in an hour? :)_

 

He bit his lip again in anticipation, Keith and Lance's bickering completely white noise. Within a minute, Hunk texted him back an affirmative, giving him an hour to get ready.

"Guys, he's coming to pick me up in an hour."

At this, he was met with brief silence, then Lance suddenly cheered very loudly and Keith huffed with a smile.

"Good. You need to go and have some fun." He leaned against the counter, as Lance did a little happy dance. "Don't even think about it being a date or not. Just go with it."

"Thanks, Keith," Shiro said with a smile.

The rest of the hour was spent eating omelettes and smoothies Lance whipped up, and chatting about other activities they were thinking of doing while Lance was still off from work. They were so deep into their chatter and banter, the knock at the door startled them out of their flow and Lance skipped over to the door.

"Hunk!" He chirped, and threw himself into his laughing best friend's arms. Shiro's chest tightened and he squirmed in his seat. "You're here to pick up Shiro, yeah?"

"Hey, Lance! Of course. I couldn't stop by and not say hi to everyone, you know how it goes." Hunk looked up and greeted Keith just as enthusiastically, and his eyes lingered on Shiro, as he waddled over with Lance clinging to him like an overgrown monkey. "You ready to go, Shiro?"

"Y-yeah! Just let me grab my wallet!" Shiro nearly stumbled out of his chair to grab said item. He pocketed it and announced that he was good to go, waving goodbye at his best friends as they left.

The first stop they first went to was Bayside Market Place, right on the oceanfront. It was obviously a tourist trap, but Hunk figured that Shiro would want to get that out of his system before he showed him what Miami was really about.

The entire time, Shiro was having fun, but was terribly distracted by the many qualities of Hunk— from his cute dimpled smile, to his gorgeous eyes, and his sweet laugh. The man was the walking and talking embodiment of the sun. His eyes kept drifting down to Hunk's hands, however. He couldn't keep his attention away from the pair of very large and very strong looking hands, imagining a lot and thinking of the night before.

"I bet they are really good at holding things down." For some reason, he didn't have a filter around this man.

 _'That… was not supposed to be said out loud.'_ He thought frantically, glancing over to a surprised looking Hunk. To his own surprise, Hunk laughed with a light blush to his cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-!" Shiro began, holding his hands up.

"Sure ya didn't." Hunk said, shooting him a flirtatious wink. "And yeah, they are _really_ good."

Shiro couldn't help the pleasant burning on his face.

 

\---- 

 

The next time they met, Hunk showed Shiro how to surf,  and they went road-tripping to Ft. Lauderdale a couple of times (the first two times with the Lovebirds and Shay, and other times it was just the two of them).

When it was only the two of them, Shiro kept feeling a tension between them and it was giving him an itch underneath his skin. He didn't know what to do with that.

One particular evening, Hunk took him to a small ice cream joint away from the metropolis area. They were seated outside, enjoying the weather and each other's company. Shiro felt a contentment he hadn't felt in a long time, and it was nice.

An old lady passed by with her family, when she paused at their table to comment just how sweet the couple was, reminding her of her youth when she was being courted by her late husband.

Before Shiro could say anything, Hunk thanked her kindly and she offered to take a picture of the two. Hunk agreed, handing her his phone, while Shiro was a still bit stunned and Hunk pulled him flush against his side to pose for a picture. Shiro could smell Hunk's cologne, mixed with his natural musk, and he couldn't help but feel a slight _snap_ as his desire for Hunk flooded his body. It was a different sort of heat that entered his body, one he was sure Hunk would be able to alleviate with more than just the promise of sex.

He was in deep.

The woman gave the phone back and both men bade her and her family farewell, with a thank you.

"Well, that was sweet," Hunk said with a laugh, and Shiro laughed with him."I hope that wasn't invasive or something." Hunk looked worried.

"It’s perfectly fine, Hunk. It didn't bother me at all," Shiro quickly reassured him.

They fell into an awkward silence, finished up their ice cream and got up to leave.

They made their way to Hunk’s car in the partial darkness of the parking lot. Upon reaching the truck, Shiro stopped, making a decision right then and there. Hunk glanced over to him with concern.

"Hey... is everything alright?"

Shiro looked up and took a deep breath. "Hunk."

"Yeah, Shiro?"

Shiro stepped forward, and hesitantly placed his hand onto Hunk's cheek.He didn't pull away, which encouraged Shiro for what he was about to do.

"I would like to have your permission to kiss you."

At this, Hunk just laughed and pulled Shiro in for a knee buckling kiss. Their lips and tongues danced against each other, neither of them relenting, until it was time for a breath.

They pressed their foreheads together to savor the moment, tongue heavy with the taste of the kiss he had only dared to dream about until then. There was no Miami outskirts, no dimly lit parking lot, no memory of those dates gone wrong or hook-ups that were later regretted. With Hunk so close to him there was nothing but their jagged breaths, the bumping of their noses, the large hand at the end of his back holding him close and the ultimate desire to fuck this man, right then. Hunk beat him to it.

"Do you… do you want to finish this back at my place?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes."

They scrambled into the truck and Hunk tried not to break any traffic laws while Shiro teased him from the passenger seat.Teasing included and was not limited to: palming his own dick, moaning softly at the contact, humping himself into his hand, and playing with the zipper.

Hunk cursed darkly as he made a turn to the familiar neighborhood that housed the bakery, driving past the small building and entered the parking lot of an apartment complex.

They struggled to keep their hands to themselves all the way to Hunk's home, but all hell broke loose once Hunk kicked the door shut behind him.

Finally, _finally,_ Hunk's hands gripped him they way he had been needing for a long time. They stumbled through the apartment, lips firmly locked on each other, clothes thrown every which way, landing on every possible surface. They almost didn't make it to the bedroom, but Hunk was a very determined man.

Upon stepping into his bedroom, Hunk lifted Shiro up and carried him to the bed, and placed him down gently. He moved away for a minute to get condoms and lube, while Shiro got comfortable with a little smile. Hunk got back to him and they continued kissing, this time, his lips trailing down every line of muscle and scar across Shiro's body. Shiro had never felt more vulnerable.Thick fingers caressed his skin, seemingly finding every erogenous zone on Shiro's body, lighting him up like a Christmas Tree.

Hunk's lips latched themselves onto Shiro's sensitive nipples and his tongue swirled and prodded. Shiro squirmed, hips bucking upwards as he moaned. Hunk sucked a bruise on his pecks, around his nipples. Shiro gripped Hunk’s hair with his natural hand, and his bionic hand tangled itself into the sheets. Hunk trailed downwards and kissed his way around Shiro's rock hard dick, teasing, but not relenting.

"Hunk. Hunk, _please_..."

Hunk continued to tease, but paused as he looked up with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Are you clean?" His voice was gruff, and it helped Shiro sober up, if not a little.

"I tested last month and it came out clean, haven't touched another body other than mine since," Shiro answered truthfully, hoping that Hunk believed him.

It seemed like he did, because he sucked him into his mouth and right deep into his throat.

Shiro felt his brain melt as Hunk's plush lips and skilled tongue worked their magic on his dick. He played with the foreskin there, and swirled his clever tongue against the veins that stood out beneath his skin.

Shiro's prosthetic hand gripped the sheets tighter as his natural one dug into Hunk's amazingly soft curls. He bit out kitten mewls, and his mind blanked out as he came, deep into Hunk's throat.

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Hunk still collecting what was left. The younger man lifted his head, and Shiro's cock fell back onto his heaving torso. A grin cut across Hunk's face and Shiro was reminded that this was only the beginning.

Hunk stood up and tore open a condom, rolled it onto his thick and heavily veined cock, slicking it in lube. Shiro nearly drooled at this reality turning out much better than his fantasies. He then pushed Shiro's body towards him a bit, letting his ass hang off the bed. He covered a few of his fingers with lube and positioned Shiro's legs over his shoulders, gripped Shiro's hip and slowly pushed in a finger as he mouthed Shiro's dick, coaxing him to full hardness again. Shiro threw his head back and squirmed at the over sensitivity. The feeling of a digit brushing against his prostate forced a throaty moan from him.Three more fingers later, and Shiro couldn't take it. "Hunk, I need you to fuck me right now— please."

Hunk huffed a laugh and removed his fingers. He stood up, his thick cock resting against Shiro's, and the man on the bed breathed harshly.

"How do you want this, Shiro?" His voice was gruff, and Shiro nearly whimpered.

"I need you to just hold me down, give me bruises that last me weeks, Hunk." He sounded like such a slut and he didn't care. "Please, drive into me to the point of oblivion. Fuck me stupid."

"Whoa… alright, if you say so." Hunk pushed Shiro upwards until he was hovering over him, and he pushed back Shiro's legs for better access. He lined his cock up with Shiro's hole and the burn, as Hunk slowly pushed in, was enough for Shiro at the moment.

Shiro let out a long moan as Hunk bottomed out, completely sheathed inside of him, the stretch of his cock leaving a burning sensation that still allowed for pleasure. After a moment of adjustment, Hunk began to move, slowly at first, so Shiro's body could make the accommodations. Hunk then started to pick up speed, and the breath was punched out of Shiro’s chest at every thrust.

Hunk pushed him further onto the bed, cradling Shiro in his arms, keeping him in place while he pistoned into him at a deeper angle. Shiro kept seeing stars in his vision as his prostate was stroked with every thrust. He gripped Hunk tightly, pulling him in for a heavy kiss. His own cock was trapped between their torsos, a delicious friction from the way Hunk moved above him.

Combined with that, the weight of Hunk's body pinning him to the bed and the dead accurate hit inside of him, Shiro came again with no problem, long and hard until he nearly blacked out, and screamed out Hunk's name like a mantra. A few seconds later, Hunk sped up and, with a final push, came just as hard into him. They both remained where they were, Hunk's hips slowing gradually, gently ringing them out until the oversensitivity was too much to take.

Hunk pulled out to move away and Shiro felt a little chilly for a moment, until the other male came back with a washcloth and proceeded to gently wipe down the both of them. The aftercare was gentle, and Shiro appreciated Hunk's careful and soft manner in which he cleaned and cared for him. Hunk threw away the wash cloth and sat next to him with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"That was amazing, Shiro. You were amazing."

"So were you, Hunk."

"So, do you wanna stay or—"

"Yes." There was no question about it.

"A-ah, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to push you into something you're not sure of." Hunk started to fret, but Shiro leaned up and kissed Hunk thoroughly.

"Yes, I am sure," he said sweetly. This was the real deal, and he knew when to grab an opportunity when it presented itself. Hunk smiled, bright and sunny, and pulled Shiro flush against his chest, and they slept the rest of the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me about Shunk (or everyone else, I'm open) in my writing Tumblr. If you want.


End file.
